


Little Me, Little You

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Marvel [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28439400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by anonymous: Carlton Drake x Reader. Where the reader admires how good he is with kids
Relationships: Carlton Drake & Reader, Carlton Drake & You, Carlton Drake/Reader, carlton drake/you
Series: Marvel [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083149





	Little Me, Little You

You were probably just as excited to be visiting Life Foundation as your students. You were an elementary school teacher, specifically a fifth grade teacher. Your class as well as several other classes at your school were going on a field trip to tour Life Foundation. 

You informed the CEO and founder of the foundation aka your boyfriend, Carlton Drake, about your visitation, but he explained that it’s pretty likely that he’ll be busy during your tour. You were a bit disappointed that you wouldn’t be able to see your man hard at work, but nonetheless that didn’t lessen your excitement. 

Because Carlton was a busy man, he never had time to tour you around the place himself. You were thankful that you now had the opportunity to. 

You met a tour guide at the lobby, she introduced herself as Michelle. You were in the back with the other teachers, to watch over your students as you all followed her through the building. 

You ended up in a room that looked like a sort of exhibit. There were displays of prototype technologies and models of the equipment and resources the Life Foundation has used throughout the years.

“-and if you look here, you can see the model of the rocket that Doctor Drake and his team designed to travel to outer space.” Michelle said cheerfully.

“Didn’t it explode though?” one student asked.

“A malfunction with a terrible cost,” a familiar voice said as he entered the room. Some students and adults gasped when they realized who the man standing before them was, “Hello everyone, I’m Doctor Carlton Drake, CEO and founder of Life Foundation. Is everyone enjoying themselves so far?”

Some students nodded and others replied, “Yes!” 

Carlton smiled, “I’m glad to hear that. So what school are you guys from?”

“Clarendon Elementary School!” a young girl from the third grade class exclaimed.

Your boyfriend leaned down to be at eye level with her, “Is that so? What grade are you in, sweetie?”

“Third and I wanna save people just like you!”

Carlton chuckled, “What’s your name?”

“Maria.”

“Well, Maria, if you do well in school, try hard, and never give up, I’m sure you’ll be able to save people just like me.” He straightened up and looked at the group of chaperones and teachers. His eyes landed on you and his smile grew, “Well, everyone, I won’t keep you from your tour. I have to go back to work.” he nodded to Michelle and she nodded back, continuing her spiels.

The students and adults continued to follow her through the room, but you hung back, letting Carlton approach you. 

“I thought you said you had to work,” you say teasingly.

Carlton smirked and rest his hands on your hips, “I couldn’t pass the opportunity to see you,” he presses a chaste kiss to your lips.

“I didn’t know you’re good with kids,” you say with a sigh.

He shrugs, “They’re our future. It’s good to understand them and teach them. That’s why you’re a teacher isn’t it?”

“Yes, that’s true. I’m just saying,” you leaned in closer, “Seeing you interact with Maria…stirred something in me.”

He licks his lips and gives a mischievous smile, “Yeah?”

“Mhmm. Just made me imagine how’d you be like if we had a little me or a little you.”

Carlton moans as his lips hover over yours, “If your students weren’t around, I’d take you right here.” he goes in for a kiss, but a cough interrupts you two.

You both turn to see one of Carlton’s employees, Dr. Skirth, “I’m sorry, Doctor Drake, but we need you back at the lab.”

Carlton’s body sags a bit as he sighs, “Alright. I’ll be there.” he then turns back at you, “I’m sorry I can’t stay longer.”

You shook your head, “It’s fine. You’re a busy man. Got people to save.” to lean in and press a loving kiss to his lips, “I’ll see you at home.”

“Alright.” he then watches you as you rush to catch up with your school group.


End file.
